The present invention relates to neckties and methods of constructing them. It more particularly relates to neckties having an outer tie casing and an inner tie lining secured therein, and methods of constructing them.
Numerous designs and constructions of neckties are known. One design uses only a tie casing formed from a cut elongated piece of material which is secured along its length to form an elongated fabric tube. One example of such is a tie formed with a double face fabric which is made of a single initial woven component composing two textile layers joined together by means of binding wefts, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,627. This single layer tie construction approach suffers from many disadvantages including poor stretch and knotting characteristics, the lack of satisfactory bulk and body, and also, the inability to use a variety of materials and styles.
Thus, ties typically comprise an outer necktie casing and an inner necktie lining secured therein. The casing can be formed of polyester or silk and the lining is typically formed of cotton. U.S. Pat Nos. 3,426,360 and 3,562,814 discuss some of the prior art teachings and the necktie constructions described therein show composite linings having two layers which are substantially continuous and secured together. U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,834 discloses a necktie having a fabric casing folded longitudinally and a lining fabricated of double woven material. These neckties though suffer from the disadvantages in that they can be become easily soiled by dirt and perspiration from the wearer's neck and his hands when he adjusts the tie, and from various other stains such as foods and drinks which may spill on the tie when being consumed. Due to the coloring, fabric and visibility of the tie, the ties should not be worn again until cleaned, and this cleaning usually entails the inconvenience and expense of dry cleaning. For particularly troublesome spots even dry cleaning will not work and the soiled ties must be discarded, which then involves the additional trouble and expense of replacing the tie.
Further, it is also common for people wearing neckties of traditional fabrication to experience discomfort during the day and to have to adjust the tie frequently. They often towards the end of the day will loosen the tie so that it is not snug against their collar and this is not very attractive grooming. Accordingly, a need has developed for an improved necktie construction.
It is thus a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved necktie construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved necktie which can be washed with soap and water to remove perspiration, soil or other stains and then ironed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved necktie which is comfortable to wear and does not require adjustment throughout the day to make it more comfortable.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved necktie construction which when washed with soap and water does not shrink.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved necktie construction which does not discolor.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved necktie construction which is attractive and does not present a bulky appearance.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide novel neckwear with excellent knotting ability.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art from the accompanying description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.